2010-10-22 - Meta-Brawl for Life: Purse Snatching
Wildcat may or may not have noticed upon his return from the outing to the Meta Brawl, but there's a fuzzy lavender fur-ball that's resting on the lazy boy, next to it is a red tote purse. Looks like Catseye made it back after all, and apparently she can shift herself to a kitten form as well. It is the wee hours of the morning by the time he makes it back. Sliding in the window, he closes it and moves in closer. A purse? A quick scan of the place on quietly moving fee reveal that there are no other visitors. Now...Catseye is not the type to be carrying a purse, so he goes to open it up, not trying to wake her on purpose just yet. A tiny paw immediately lashes at Wildcat's hand when he reaches for the purse, luckily, in her kitten form there's not much scratching she can do as she looks up and then smiles, "Bigstrong back! Catseye back first! Sneakysneaky, no one see, look, she bring," and then she shifts to stand on the arm of the lazyboy, letting Wildcat look into the purse, while she explains, "Catseye take this from woman in red, also put in paper." Inside the purse: a gun, dagger, wallet with fake ID, money, lots of money, credit cards, business cards with strange symbols on them. There's also a piece of paper with some indentation on it, as if from writing on another paper atop of it, and also several pens which Catseye threw in there for good measure. "Catseye find, she bring, Bigstrong happy?" And luckily Ted is quick. He sighs, "Yes, I'm back. As for no one scene, I heard a few rumors. But as long as you are fine." He reaches out and shyly gives you a little scratch behind one kitten ear. "You are smaller than usual kid." He soon pulls the wallet out and has a look, before he laughs. "Ooooh, Roulette is going to be pissed! Her purse stolen...she is going to know something is up too. But it's definitely better than what I had before, thanks. You did a good job Catseye." He starts studying the business cards, frowning at them, and looking at the paper with the indentions. Catseye looks at Ted in confusion, probably not understanding what he means about the rumors, but she doesn't ask anything about it. She just waits to see what he thinks of her acquisition in the form of Roulette's purse, that page she took with the indentations, and several pens from Roulette's desk, which she took because they looked strange. The scratching behind her ear makes Catseye raise her head and purr softly. "Catseye can be little, can be big, can be smoothskin, Catseye tricksy!" Hearing she did a good job, Catseye beams proudly, "Catseye is bestest! She say she sneakysneaky, now Bigstrong know!" When Ted studies the paper with the indentation, Catseye quips, "Woman in red say order this, thank Stark for imitation!" Not exact word for word, but near enough, "she talk to big ugly man, say no make much but popmewlary, mayeb dump furryfur so now Catseye know woman in red hate cats! Evil woman!" "I can see that. You need some training though. I really should start that with you." Wildcat then blinks. When did he start thinking of you as a superhero? You are just a kid! "Let me get a look at this stuff...," but pauses, "Stark?" He frowns at that, thinking of Tony Stark. "Furryfur...," he wonders if that is Wildebeest, concern for the kid rising. He may have to step things up, after this weekend, he has to make a move. He has to find out about the new site, and then make a move. Wildcat starts to carefully go through the things in the purse, check for any hidden pockets, and study the notepaper you retrieved. "Do you remember anything else Catseye?" Catseye looks okay enough with Wildcat's assessment, she doesn't really know what training means, but Ted has usually brought her good and fun things, so it must be good as well, so she nods. "Catseye see big boxes, have inside thing for drink, and thing like ugly big man hold, woman in red also say fight creatitative for inmewtation only. Big ugly man say Wildcat and Red fight new. Woman in red also say want meat fight in ring! But story down empty, so want rope in get to." Not the most helpful of thing, but that seems to be what Catseye could make of the conversation she eavesdropped on. Shame her vocabulary isn't better. Was that English? Ted wasn't so sure. "Meat fight...," are they fighting with hard slabs of meat? No, has to be something else. "Can you take another guess on the meat fight comment? That doesn't sound right." Most of what you say doesn't sound right. He really needs to get you some schooling! But how? Without having you high tail it and run away? He wonders how smart that Cassie girl is..., "Anyway, I'll review it some, and go on from there." He sets the purse in the kitchen for now to finish going through later. "Let me change. If you are staying the night, I'll give Cassie a call to see if she can come over and say hi. Remember, she is the girl I told you about." "Woman in red say...want more meat?" Catseye guesses, "maybe woman in red hungry?" That is certainly the impression Catseye got from the conversation. "Girl with food?" Catseye asks curiously, leaping on top of the back support of the lazy boy. Ted, is suddenly coughing and quickly heads into his bedroom. More meat?! Hungry?! Dear gawd! "Umm..., stay put, I'll be out in a second." Wildcat closes his bedroom door and starts to change into something comfortable for Ted Grant. His head hurts. That kid needs to learn how to talk?! Once he is changed, he makes a quick call to the number Cassie gave him, hoping for some more luck. Catseye looks at Ted when he starts coughing, wondering what happened to him, "Bigstrong feel sick? Catseye only say what woman in red say." She hopes she didn't offend him or make him unwell with her words, she was only trying to help. Cassie is at home this time of night, though since its not a school night she's up late watching TV in her room, snuggled up in bed with a stack of comics and some snacks. She's being infinitely glad today is a teacher inservice day, and is just starting to ponder sleep when her phone rings. She picks up after two rings, "Cassie here." In the background, the noise of Hollywood fighting can be heard faintly. "Ah! Claws!" Yes, Ted said that in the phone. "Anyway," more directed toward Cassie, "That works. I can meet you at the subway or pick you up." He then says more muted, as he directs this toward Catseye, "I'm talking on the telephone to Cassie. Just give me a moment kid." "Bigstrong talk on...?" Catseye asks, looking curiously at the device he is pressing to his ear, trying to bat at it to see if it'll respond. "Right. I'll call you back in... " Glancing at the clock, "About ten." Without goodbye, being less than awake, she hangs up then, and sends up a prayer of gratefulness that her mom is at a conference, so she won't have any resistance. For the next ten minutes she is busy grabbing an uber-quick shower and finding clean clothes.. Ted moves to peel the sharp clawed kitten off his back and shoulder. A t-shirt is not much protection. With the silence on the other end, he also hangs up the phone. "Want a little milk as we wait for Cassie? I'll put it in a sippy cup for you. You have to go human though Catseye, she ummm...doesn't know about you being a meta...cat." Or whatever it is that Catseye is. Catseye mewls in distaste as Ted peels her off of him, and as he holds her she nods at the offer of milk, though doesn't look too sure abou that sippy cup thing. "Sippysippy?" Catseye ask hesitantly, "she wants milk put inside round thing, more easy!" Yawning, she struggles to free herself from Ted, and as she leaps to the ground she changes into her human form, stretching as she gets up, "new girl no like cats?" "She just doesn't know Sharon. Think of it like a secret game, like me dressing up as a cat. It's a secret. You aren't supposed to tell anyone, not without the right reasons." Ted then moves to the kitchen, ignoring the purse for now and getting out a plastic sippy cup as he puts some water in this. "Now, you put your lips around the sippy part," he points at it once he returns. "You tilt the cup slowly and drink from it as the milk comes out. If you get too much milk, you tilt it less. Give it a try kid." Sharon Smith follows Ted to the kitchen, looking very suspiciously at this plastic sippy cup as he fills with milk, it seems to her very much like that accused glass he tried to get her to use. Still, it does have cute prints of kittens frolicking about on it, so it looks much more appealing, and it is a great deal more colorful with the pastel color variations about it than the plain glass she saw before. Eventually with Ted's encouragement, Sharon reaches for the sippy cup. Following Ted's instructions, she puts the sippy part between her lips, and tilts it, however once she feels the milk touching her mouth she promptly drops the glass to the floor, anticipating she'll get wet like last time. She even sidesteps wildly as if the sippy cup was something scary and surveys it suspiciously. Outside and heading down to the nearest train, Cassie fingers her quickly-done braid and pulls out her phone with her free hand punches in Ted's number. Ted moves to scoop up the sippy cup before anything is spilt. "You aren't supposed to drop it Sharon. See, the lid is on tight so it won't spill like a normal glass. You were doing swell, just try again." He offers the cup patiently toward Sharon once again. That is when he hears the phone ring. "Here, take this." He moves to press it into Sharon's hand so he can go answer the phone. Within the receiver he says, "Grant speaking." Sharon Smith glowers down at the sippy cup, but as Ted picks it up, it still seems dry enough, "sippysippy is magic glassssss?" Catseye asks, wondering about this surprising outcome. Hesitantly she reaches for it again and holds it as Ted goes for the phone. Meanwhile, she tests the ability of the sippy cup not to spill by turning it over upside down, and looking for what happens, which naturally means it drips on the floor. After a few drips, Catseye turns it upright again, and points at the few drops, "Bigstrong, sippysippy make floor wet." "Hey, its Cass. I'm on my way." Cassie heads down the steps two at a time, "I'll be at the stop by your place in about fifteen." At the bottom of the stairs she pauses to glance around, then heads for her train, "You can meet me if you want, or I can just head your way. You live behind the Gym or something, right?" Ted ignores Sharon's question, it hurts his head too much. "Leave the floor alone Sharon, I'll clean it up in a second." Then into the phone, "I live on the second floor of the gym. I'll pick you up. It's safer that way. I'll be there in just a few minutes." He then hangs up this time. "Sharon, don't...do anything except sit and watch television." He flips on the television. "Drink your milk and stay in human form." He gets a paper towel to clean up the mess and to throw the thing away real quickly. "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes." Sharon Smith ignores the wet spots on the floor courtesy of her experiment, she was about to try and flip the sippycup over again when Ted asks her not to do anything. "Catseye watch telimewsion?" Apparently she doesn't know what it is, but once Ted turns on the televsion, she is transfixed to this weird box with moving pictures on it. As he leaves, she once again discards the sippy cup as the new marvel captures her full attention. She reaches to knock on the screen to try and get the attention of the poor people trapped inside the box, "hello? Smoothskin trapped? No worry, Catseye help!" While Ted is off to pick up Cassie, Sharon is now trying to rescue the poor people trapped in the box in his living room, and she starts by throwing the sippy cup right at the television. Cassie nods, hanging up as she hears the click on the other end. Her train ride is mostly uneventful, she spent it watching a couple of teenage girls whining drunkenly about the 'deepness' of pop songs and their horrible boyfriends, then picking fights with each other over skirt colors. Its amusing to her, in a painful way. Fifteen minutes later, as promised, she's heading up the steps of the stop by Grant's Gym. She's wearing a pair of dark blue yoga pants and a white tank with a grey hoodie, her hair pulled back into a damp french braid, and in addition to her tote bag is pulling a small, worn small suitcase on wheels behind her. "Awwww, sippysippy isn't good for making free," Sharon pouts at her failure to release the poor humans trapped inside the box, however her attempt did spill about some milk, which brings her renewed attention to the sippycup, now with newfound willingness to try it. She puts it in her mouth again, and tilts it carefully, her face lighting up at the taste of milk, and this time she isn't getting wet either. Content, Sharon takes the sippycup with her as she moves about the house in search of something else that may help those poor prisoners. She finds some knives in a utensil drawer in the kitchen, but she doesn't want to hurt those people, so she keeps looking for other things. "Sort of. She grew up on the streets, doesn't remember any other life. Human interaction was minimum. She's a bit of a...wild child. But innocent, and child-like. She's a good kid Cassie, but she's scraping the bottom of barrel in intelligence it seems...but honestly, I suspect it is more learning than IQ." Grant is struggling for the right words. Soon enough, the two reach the stairs to his apartment and head up along the outside entrance. Catseye if she has enhanced hearing in her human form can likely hear them. Thank goodness all the destructive stuff Ted has is kept downstairs! Hopefully, she doesn't think to use the gun in the purse... Cassie's eyebrows raise as she follows Ted to the Gym. "Well. It will at least be... entertaining." She uses both hands to lift the suitcase up the steps, and is otherwise silent, trying to picture this strange person Ted's been talking about pretty much since she met him. Sharon Smith was just considering using the alarm clock next to Ted's bed when she hears the approach to the house, and promptly heads for the door, waiting by it while drinking her sippy cup. She figures Ted would know best how to free the poor people trapped inside the box. Ted isn't quite gentlemanly enough to offer to carry the suitcase, he should have been. He at least offers to help carry it up the stairs if Cassie allows it, since he doesn't have to worry about protecting her right now. If he is given the case or not, he does soon open the door and hold it open for Cassie. "Hey Sharon, this is Cassie. Cassie, this is Sharon." There, introductions made. Cassie hands over the suitcase with a shrug. She doesn't really get chivalry yet, but she allows it when she's feeling generous. She smiles when the door opens, revealing Sharon. "Heya. I brought you some things, heard you could maybe use them." She waves a hand at the suitcase. Sharon Smith is standing in front of the door, her head tilted backwards as she drinks from a childish sippy cup, decorated with a kitten motif. There's some evidence to why it's necessary in the form of random spillage around and on the television. Sharon points at the television when the two come in, "Bigstrong! Bigstrong! Smoothskins are trapped inside the box! Sharon try to free, but sippysippy not good for make free, can Bigstrong help?" It is only after she's made her pressing update to Ted that she looks at the girl that came with him, waving at her shyly with a free hand while the other still holds to the sippycup. After a brief look at Cassie, Sharon beams with delight, understanding she is getting gifts, "Skyeyes bring toy for Sharon? Maybe bring fish!? Sharon like fish!" Grant resists the urge to beat his head against thew all. After a pause he says, "Come on in," and closes the door behind Cassie before setting the suit case down. He then heads into the kitchen to clean up the mess. "It is a television and relays recordings. Except for the news, it is usually make-believe, not real." He tries to avoid the cheap shot explanation of: 'It's magic'. "Don't throw stuff at it please." Least he figure things out quickly. Seems he has some detective skills! He sends a look over at Cassie as if to say: 'See?!' Cassie blinks. Skyeyes? "Uh." She pauses in the door, decides that Ted is probably a very useful source of information, not at all inclined to exaggeration as she'd thought before, then grins, "Right, sorry, its not fish." She glances at Ted, aka 'Bigstrong,' with visible amusement. Yes, she sees. "Its clothes, and some soap and lotion and stuff. Old presents that just aren't my thing." After a glance around the apartment, she takes the suitcase to the sofa and opens it for Sharon, to reveal a small stack of clothes and some of those store-made gift bags of body wash and lotion. The clothes are fairly simple, but mostly in shades of pink and purple that Cassie just doesn't wear, and there's a rumpled dress in the bottom. "It is for see not real?" Sharon tries to make sure she understands what Ted is saying, it kinda makes sense, after all those people trapped inside looks a bit too calm. Sharon thought they didn't realize they were trapped, but the way Ted puts it tends to make sense, "so if Sharon break box, smoothskins still inside? Only if box break, no see them?" It seems like she figured it out, the television must be a magical box that lets you view far away places! "Okay, Sharon no throw at viewbox." Sharon knows what clothes are, and doesn't mind getting more of them, but the mention of lotion and soap has her looking suspiciously at Cassie's suitcase, "Sharon like gifts, she thank Skyeyes," Sharon follows Cassie to the sofa and looks intently at the content of the suitcase. Sharon certainly doesn't mind shades of pink and purple, considering the color of her hair, and the color of the shirt she's wearing, she does stick her head right by the gift bags of body wash and lotion and after sniffing it, withdraws, "smell pretty!" Feeling uncomfortable to be getting gifts without having anything to offer in return, Sharon thrusts her sippycup towards Cassie, "Skyeyes want milk? Is okay, sippysippy not make wet." "Ah! Don't break my television!" Grant then calms down and sighs. "It would break the television and it would not work, but no one would be set free. People are paid to appear on television, it's just like a picture, it just moves. And thank you, for not throwing things at it." Grant moves into the kitchen to throw away the paper towel and start getting some snacks out for the kids. "I have soda, milk and water. I stocked up in case you visited Cassie." At least he doesn't offer a beer. "In your own glass." He brings out a thing of paper towels and some bags of chips and pretzels. He opens them up and sets them on the coffee table. "I really appreciate this," he adds his own thanks to Cassie. "Don't worry Sharon, you don't have to pay for this. Cassie is just being really nice, because she is a kind person. Not because she expects something in return." Cassie accepts the sippy cup bemusedly. "Yeah, its uh... cause I want to be your friend." Pointing at the suitcase, she adds, "Its good for girls to smell nice. If you need, I'll show you what they're all for later, ok?" Though she isn't sure even she knows what all it is for herself, its one of the reasons she's giving it all away. Turning toward the kitchen, she grins, "Anything with caffeine is my friend right now, and I appreciate that." The sippy cup, which she notices is a litel sticky from spilled milk, she takes into the kitchen to rinse off, "Do you want more milk, Sharon? I think your cup's getting a little empty." "Movingpicture?" Sharon looks curiously at Ted, "Viewbox is funny!" She eventually determines, finding the concept strange, and yet it seems to work rather well. It had her fooled. She'll need to study that television object more in depth later. Probably while Ted is trying to sleep, poor soul. When Ted explains why Cassie brought her the gifts, Sharon turns to look at Cassie with wide beaming eyes, apparently deeply touched by the gesture, "Skyeyes want to be Sharon friend? Sharon has friend? She is happy!!!" The feline featured girl shrieks and takes Cassie in a sudden tight embrace, before eventually letting go. Sharon nods at the offer of showing her what to do with the new gifts she got, a good thing, because she would have tried to eat the soaps. Following Cassie to the kitchen, she nods in enthusiasm, "yes! Sharon like milk!" "Ah..the kitchen...," Ted then shuts up. Hopefully Cassie won't notice that there is a large purse tote on the table. It is not zipped closed, but it is not laying open either along with some bunch of business cards and a notepad page beside it, the notepad page has indentions in it, but otherwise seems blank. Great, Ted has a feeling he is going to have to lie if the girl asks, or perhaps he can just bend the truth. "Soda is in the fridge." He follows Cassie back into the kitchen to get a beer. He is going to need one, badly. The kitchen is cramped, it isn't very large. But it hopefully prevents Cassie from noticing the purse...he should have hidden it in a cabniet or drawer. Cassie goes stiff as she is hugged, eyes widening. She relaxes after a second, grinning again and shaking her head. She's too occupied with the strange girl to notice the oddness of the purse, which passes her vision briefly as she looks around. Soon enough, Sharon's cup is cleaned and refilled, and Cassie has a glass of soda, "Milk's good stuff, nice and healthy." She says for Sharon's benefit, as she heads for the sofa to take a seat, "So, uh, where do you live usually, Sharon? Ted says you visit him sometimes?" Sharon Smith looks in alarm when Cassie fills herself a glass of soda and warns her, "Skyeyes careful, this make her wet...glassss is tricksy!" Having warned her newfound friend, Catseye happily takes her refilled sippy cup, and then turns towards the snacks Ted arranged for the girls, reaching for a handful she promptly stuffs in her mouth. "Sharon live in happyplace!" Is the answer she gives to the question, paying much more attention to the snacks and milk than anything else right now. Once the girls are out of the kitchen, Ted hides the purse in with some plates. There, problem solved for now. The business cards and notepad are picked up however. "I'm going to look a few things over. I'm just going to be in my room to give you guys some privacy. If you need more, the spare bedroom is that way," and he points to it, "and the bathroom is there," pointing toward it. It's a nice apartment, and everything is easily found. "Uh, sure." Cassie looks up at Ted and waves, "Thanks for the snacks, guess I'll seeya." She looks around once more before turning her attention back to Sharon, her amused grin returning, "Happyplace, huh? Sounds cool. And, um... what do you do for fun?" "Yes, Happyplace," Sharon repeats, and when asked what she does for fun, her grin widens, as she starts listing off, "chase mice, chase squirrels, chase butterflies, find flowers, climb trees, play with kids, sleep in the sun, go to Bigstrong and get treats!" Cassie blinks, "What, were you raised by wild dogs or something?" The question is out of her mouth before she realizes its pretty rude, "Uh, sorry. I mean. Sounds... fun?" Or like the life of a six year-old. But, hey, whos she to judge? Feeling a little embarassed for the question, she starts poking through the availavle snacks. Sharon Smith wrinkles her nose in disgust when Cassie asks if she was raised by dogs, "nnnooooOOOOooooo, Sharon not grow with dogs! Dogs are yucky! Sharon grow with cats! Cats smarter, more pretty too!" It doesn't seem like Sharon took any offense by the question, though she didn't much like the assumption she was raised by icky dogs. "How Skyeyes grow? Grow with smoothskins, yes?" "Cats." Cassie repeats stupidly. "You... ok, right." Well. It hurts her brain a little. But it makes a freaky kind of sense. And if she's going to believe in magic... "Smoothskins? Oh, like Humans? Yeah I grew... I mean, I was raised by my mom. I still live with her, over in Chelsea." She looks at Sharon briefly, then bends to pull a pair of black-framed glasses from her bag. Once she's wearing them, she looks harder at Sharon, more specifically at her eyes, "So... you have, like, some sort of Cat affinity? I assume you don't wear contacts... " "Yes, Sharon okay..." the girl nods at Cassie, looking a bit confused about the question, as she takes another sip of her sippy cup. At first she was concerned about this girl Ted mentioned, but all the treats are very good, and Cassie is very nice, she actually wanted to be her friend and that makes for her first friend ever. "Yes! Skyeyes know! She smart!" When Cassie looks at Sharon's slitted eyes more intently, Sharon does the same, giggling a bit as she looks at Cassie with the glasses on, "Skyeyes make eyes go big! See better now?" Blinking at the last question, Catseye seems at a loss, not sure what affinity or contacts are, but does explain the situation better, "Sharon is cat, name Catseye, but smoothskin like smoothskin name better, so Sharon, Sharon Smith!" Cassie sits back, holding a handful of chips, and thinks for a bit about Sharon's reply. Her head tilts to the side a bit, and after a few seconds she chuckles, "Yes, they help me see when I'm tired. And you seem pretty smart, too. How long have you been hanging out with Humans? Smoothskins, I guess." Cassie snacks as she awaits an answer, wondering too if the girl has any concept of time. "Ahhh...bigeyes make see easy for tired," Sharon seems to think of the glasses as a pretty clever tool, she sometimes doesn't see as good when she's tired, but then she usually takes a nap. "Sharon is smart! Skyeyes very clever to know! Smoothskins think Sharon dumb because Sharon talk not like smoothskin, but she know better!" Taking a few moments to think, Sharon holds two fingers up, "two friend smoothskin Sharon had, other only not friends. But Sharon sneakysneaky, some nice, some not nice. One smoothskin, Cherryeye, give her food! Very nice Cherryeye! Like Bigstrong!" Cassie frowns a bit at the mention of Cherryeye, who put a creepy image in her head that she shrugs off. She grins at 'Bigstrong', "Yeah, he seems cool. I think he'll be good to you." She's not entirely sure she understands what Sharon just said, but she does her best to think through it all, and glean as much of an answer as she can from it. "So, um... what all have you learned about being with Smoothskins so far?" "Sharon like Bigstrong, good treats, good bed, also fun! Sharon like!" Good thing Ted isn't here or he'd take her compliment for his bed the wrong way, she naturally means it's a perfectly comfortable place to sleep. Fortunately for Ted, tonight he gets to sleep there since preoccupied Sharon didn't have the time to steal it from him. "Sharon learn smoothskins some good, some bad. Evil smoothskin hate cats! Good smoothskin give treats! Sharon like good smoothskins! Sharon also know sneakysneaky in bad place is important! Sharon also learn glasssss make wet! Sharon no like! Sippysippy is okay," and as she mentions that, Sharon tips the glass for another sip. Cassie carefully listens, taking a moment to 'translate' some of Sharon's interesting commentary. "Yeah, um, you have to be careful with glasses. Just like a lot of Human things. Maybe next time I visit I can bring some straws, they... kind of work like... sippy cups." She scratches her head, loosening her braid a little in the process, "Is there anything you've had trouble with? Any, um, questions you have?" Sharon Smith tilts her head sideways while listening intently to Cassie's description of straws, if it can make the evil glass be more like a sippy cup than it certainly sounds more tolerable. "Sharon try if Skyeyes bring, but she prefer bowl bestest, more easy..." When Cassie asks if she has questions, Sharon just stares at her dumbfoundedly, truth be told it is Ted who wanted to bring Cassie to teach Sharon things, Sharon herself doesn't really have a particular inclination to learn anything, and so she delays quite a bit before murmuring, "Sharon has difficult with clothes...Bigstrong help, but Bigstrong very very scared if Sharon go naked." Apparently this would be one of the issues Ted would have liked help with, seems like Sharon has no shame to be seen naked, likely considering it a natural thing if one considers her story of growing up with cats. Cassie chuckles, remembering her first conversation with Ted. "Yeah, I remember now. He kinda asked me about that when I met him." Kicking off her shoes, she tucks her feet up and shifts to face Sharon, "Smoothskins... people, they have problems with nakedness. Especially," She screws up her face as she tries to figure out how to say it, "Especially with girls being naked around guys. Its like... a rule, but people don't talk about it." "Bigstrong ask Cassie help Sharon with clothes?" Sharon blinks curiously, wondering if that's why he was so insistent on her meeting with Cassie, not that she cares because Cassie turned out being so nice. "Secret rule?" Sharon asks in a quiet tone, as if speaking of something forbidden, "How smoothskins learn rule if it secret rule?" She seems puzzled by this unique trait humans seem to have of having special rules they don't tell anyone about. Cassie laughs, "That's the tough part. A lot of people learn from their parents. Some people learn from their friends. Most of the time, they teach us when we're kids, but not everyone gets that chance I guess. So... just always make sure you wear clothes, especially around guys. You... know the difference between guys and girls, right?" Cassie is embarrassed to ask, but is getting the impression she might have to... "Sharon learn from parents too, maybe it same for smoothskin, maybe Sharon know better...it not secret, just have to learn from parents." Sharon nods, figuring that must be the problem her parents weren't smoothskins, so they didn't know. Sharon looks at Cassie when she gets to the point of difference between guys and girls and smiles brightly, "Sharon know, girls more pretty!" Sharon then proceeds to cup her breasts, "girls have like this, but guys not." Blushing, as this is not a common topic for her, Cassie grins, "Yeah, pretty much. Cool." One problem, in her opinion, now solved. "Do you know how old you are, Sharon?" She asks then, "And, uh, do you know how to read? You can learn a ton from books, you know, as smart as you are." "Sharon old..." the girl starts hesitantly, and then tries to count on her fingers, before coming up with something that could be 10, 15 or 20, depending on how you interpret the way she holds up her fingers, it's confusing but she doesn't say a number, maybe she doesn't know how numbers go. "Sharon no read...is it yummy?" At least one thing is believable about her claim of being a cat, seems her chief concern first and foremost is good food. "Er... " Cassie is briefly dumbfounded by the question, and takes a couple of minutes to recover, "No, um. Reading is something you /do/, not something you eat." She laughs, "I mean, you can read about eating. About food and stuff. But, I was thinking, it would probably be a good idea to learn about Humans, since you... kinda are one. And reading's a great way to learn. Plus, people are going to ask you about school. And if you don't want to go... you need to learn how to convince people not to turn you in to truant officers and stuff." "Do?" Sharon takes more interest in this revelation, piling some more snacks into her mouth, munching on them crunchily and looking quite pleased. She seems to follow along the first part just fine, but once it gets to school, and truant officers, Sharon is staring blankly again. "So...how Sharon read? Maybe next time if smoothskin ask Sharon say, yes she reads!" There's a simple solution. Cassie laughs. "Its not that easy. Though it would be nice if it were." Reaching up, she stretches her arms, then asks, "But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. Do you know what school is?" Warm enough now, she pulls off her hoodie and grabs her soda again, downing the caffeinated beverage with gusto. And the night continues on with Ted gleefully hiding in his bedroom... Category:Logs Category:Plot: Meta-Brawl for Life